So You're A Vampire-Outtakes
by elvirakitties
Summary: Different outtakes over the years set in this universe. It's a lot of futures ones.


Chapter 1: OUTTAKE 1

Notes:

Nasty Master-Sirius  
Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
Screeches-Molly  
Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
Trashy-Ginny  
Master Vampy-Harry  
Master Smells-Snape  
Master Blondie-Lucius  
Darkness-Dark Lord  
Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
Cat-Minerva  
Gobby-Filius  
Meddy witchy-Poppy  
Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
Quill Lover-Umbridge  
Fruit Loop-Moody  
Can't Decide-Tonks  
Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape was sitting in the outside cafe, sipping his evening tea, waiting for Lucius and Potter. He picked up the Potions Quarterly he was currently reading when he felt someone sit next to him. Thinking it was Potter. "Harry, we need to stop by your grandfather's after this. I had Kreacher take the shopping back already."

"My name isn't Harry but you can call me that." A strange man said as he touched Snape's leg. Snape froze, he looked around, hoping he can get rid of this man before Potter saw him.

"I am married." Snape didn't want to deal with this. Potter was going to kill him.

"That doesn't bother me."

"I don't cheat."

"I should hope not." Lucius sat down opposite Snape. "Who is your friend?"

"No idea, he just sat down and won't take a hint."

"You need to go before Harry gets here, he doesn't care for strangers." Lucius knew Potter would kill the guy.

"That is an understatement."

"Why don't you go away Blondie? I am talking to your handsome friend." The man said.

Lucius just shook his head, looked at Snape. "You know he isn't going to be happy about this, he warned you that this might happen."

"I know, that is the part that is bugging me, he did say it would happen, I promised him it wouldn't. He is going to be unbearable about this now." Snape hated being wrong.

The stranger, not like being ignored, took hold of Snape's hand. Lucius sighed. "Do you know who we are?" He watched Snape pull his hand away and wipe it on a napkin.

"Should I?" The stranger asked.

Lucius looked at the man, he was just average everything. He was average height and weight, average brown hair, brown eyes, and bland almost pasty skin.

"Lucius, the man is clearly an idiot." Snape was getting angry, the man kept touching him.

"Severus, I am trying to get us out of this without any of our family arriving."

"All of them?" Snape looked around quickly for any sign of their family.

"Yes. You know what Harry will do." Lucius really didn't want to have Potter kill anyone.

"I won't be leaving Hogwarts for a year if he finds out. You won't make it out this cafe." Snape glared at the stranger.

"He is right." A new voice said and everyone turned to see the Dark Lord, with Vlad next to him. A Dark Lord who is angry. "My son will be very unhappy, and you won't like him when he's unhappy. I can promise you, if he wasn't on his way, I would be expressing my anger."

The stranger laughed. "I am not afraid of your son."

"Idiot. I will get Radu and Rosely." Vlad disappeared.

"That is what I called him." Snape was getting annoyed as the stranger tried to grab his hand again, it missed, landed on his leg. Snape reached down to remove when the one voice they didn't want to hear lets out a very deadly growl from across the alley.

"Merlin." The Dark Lord muttered. "Vlad hurry."

They all watched Potter slowly stalk the stranger. "I would say run, but you don't have a chance. You don't touch one of the mates of a Royal Living Vampire." Lucius wasn't sure how they would save the guy, but also really didn't care if he died. He touched Severus.

The stranger paled suddenly as Potter went down into a crouch. Radu and Vlad tackled Potter, but Potter just stood up. "This is going to be painful." Radu announced.

Snape stood in front of Potter. "Harry." He moved closer to him and touched his face. "You know I am fine. Lucius, cut yourself. You know if he smells mine that idiot is dead."

The Dark Lord noticed everyone else had moved out of the way. "Who is the idiot that got him upset?" One of the Aurors arriving asked. The Dark Lord thought it had to be a new recruit.

"I believe the one he is eyeballing as his next meal." Shacklebolt was still amazed that people tried to take on Potter. "I thought we provided information on what not to do to a Royal?"

"Harry wasn't here when he put his hands on Severus." The Dark Lord hoped Rosely would arrive soon.

"Merlin, he touched Snape?" Someone gasped.

"What does he want on this tombstone?" One asked.

"Idiot." A few said.

"Herman would be nice if you arrived here." The Dark Lord muttered.

"I just got the message, I am taking it, this is the idiot that touched my great-grandson?"

"Yes, get the idiot out of here before we have to change his name to dinner." Radu told him, while still handing off of Potter.

Rosely grabbed the stranger and shadow-walked him away. Potter didn't care for that and started scenting the air. "Lucius now would be good." Vlad ordered.

Lucius cuts himself and waited for Potter to smell his blood only didn't have the usual calming effects. Potter started following a scent. "Vlad, find Herman, warn him."

"I am warned. I put that idiot in a Ministry holding cell. I figured I might be needed here." Rosely appeared next to the Dark Lord.

"How do we stop this?" Radu asked.

"I can shadow-walk him, but we might end up fighting in the shadows, it won't be pretty." Rosely explained. "We know he can beat all of us."

Minerva arrived with Poppy as everyone was following the stalking form of Potter. They quickly explained what happened to Poppy and Minerva. "Herman, grab Severus, Lucius, and Harry and return them to their quarters. He will feel safe there, and will know Severus is safe." Minerva instructed.

"You think that will work?" Poppy asked.

"It will give us more time to come up with a better plan if it doesn't. Take Radu with you." The Dark Lord remarked.

Rosely quickly grabbed them and shadow-walked to their quarters. He let them go and Potter pulled Snape and Lucius into his arms and started to guide them to their bedroom. "You staying?" Rosely asked.

"I think I will go and visit Aurora." Radu smirked.

Snape was sitting on the bed watching a pacing Potter. He can hear Lucius starting a bath. "Lucius add some of the bath salts."

"Already have. I also got some towels on warming stones."

"Harry." Snape saw Potter turn towards him, "I am fine." Potter growled. "Yes, I know he touched me, but he didn't hurt me. I know he was a stranger, I can honestly say I think you cured him of ever doing that again."

Potter gave a slight growl. "I am fine." Lucius came back into their bedroom. "We were working on getting rid of him, we already had help coming before you arrived. Marvolo was ready to hex the man." Lucius closed his arms around Potter. "Now, how about we clean Severus and show him how much we love him?"

Potter peered over Lucius' shoulder and let out a quiet grumble. "We can burn the clothes." Snape started towards the waiting bath.

Chapter 2: OUTTAKE 2

Lucius glared at the classroom full of students, he wanted to find out who decided to prank him and none of them were leaving unless the person who did it owned up to it. He also was afraid of how Potter would react. He looked down and saw the beginning of the hives breaking out. Potter was going to hurt someone he thought. "I am going to ask this once, if you don't answer me, you will be facing Professor Harry Potter, not Severus or me. So I expect an answer. Who did this?"

"I want the answer too." Snape said stepping into the room. "Professor Popa was wondering where you and your students were." He looked at Lucius and whispered, "Let me get the allergy potion out." He pulled out his potion bag and began to sort through them. "Lucius, we have a problem."

Lucius looked at him and down to the bag opened on the desk. "No, please tell me we aren't out." He glared at the students "I want an answer and each minute we wait I am going to start deducting points, assign detentions and-"

Everyone froze as they heard a low growl coming from the entrance. Snape pulled out his mirror. "Marvolo."

"Severus?"

"We have a problem in Lucius' classroom." Snape closed the mirror before he got a response. He moved next to Lucius, pulling Lucius closer.

No one moved, however, as Potter was still standing in the doorway. He let out another low growl. "We don't know who did it." Lucius informed him. "We were working on finding out when you arrived."

Potter walked into the classroom and the students fled from their benches and lined up against the wall. "Don't move." Snape instructed them, he doesn't want to give Potter any ideas.

The Dark Lord, with Vlad and Radu entered the classroom. "Do I want to know what happened?" The Dark Lord asked as they watched Potter glaring and pacing around Lucius. They watched him stop in front of Lucius and look to Snape. "Severus?"

"He is in control but if we don't get Lucius his potion, we will have a bigger issue."

"Yes, someone decided it would be funny to prank me, the prank used Boom Berries." Lucius told him. "Severus doesn't have the allergy potion either."

"Will Poppy?" Radu asked seeing the red spots spreading over Lucius's exposed skin, he didn't even want to think what would happen if it moved to the next stage.

"Yes, she should." Snape answered. "I am more worried about keeping whoever did this from facing Harry." They saw Radu leave the classroom.

"Uncle Lucius, it wasn't actually anyone in this class. It was Michelle Cameron, we tried to warn her, but she didn't believe us." Ashley Weasley stepped forward, she was Fred and Angelia's daughter and was part of the family. She had the Weasley red hair and was more like Arthur in personality.

"Thank you, Ashley, we will deal with that later." The Dark Lord smiled at her, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"OK Uncle Marvolo, but Uncle Harry doesn't look happy, should we get everyone out of here?" She asked, the concern in her voice clear. This wasn't the first time family members had seen Potter getting protective or anxious about Lucius or Snape. Though technically they were Potters now and had been for a while. Just like the Dark Lord's surname was Popa.

"Yes, and tell Grandpa Herman and Grandma Minerva we will be delayed in joining everyone for lunch." He looked over at all the students, none of them appeared to be afraid now.

"Yes, Uncle Marvolo." She said.

"Vlad?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Already ahead of you, come on kids let's go to the Great Hall, if you are good I will tell you a story in your common room later on." Vlad promised as he began to get the kids out of the classroom, now that he wasn't needed to help keep Potter from hurting someone.

"Grandfather, are you going to be alright?" They heard Abraxas Brutus Malfoy ask quietly. He was so different than Draco, he took after his mother, Astoria Greengrass in personality, however, he looked exactly like a Malfoy.

"He is going to be fine. He just needs a potion." Snape reassured him.

"Grandpa Harry isn't going to eat anyone is he?" Abraxas inquired. They saw Ashley was also waiting for the answer.

"No, he is just worried. You know how protective he is of any member of the family." Lucius gave him a small smile. He went to scratch a hive only to have his hand slapped by Snape.

"No scratching." Snape pulled his hands into his. "You and Ashley go and help Grandpa Vlad. We promise everything is fine."

"We're sorry, we honestly did try to stop it. I know we should have said something when asked but we didn't want to get in trouble with our friends either." Ashley said.

"Ash, honey, it's your first year, we understand that, but from now on, when someone has something like this planned let us know ahead of time." The Dark Lord told her giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I am sure Vlad wants both of you to help him."

They watched the two kids begin to leave and before they can even start to run to catch up to everyone else. "Walk, at least until you are out of the classroom. We can't-" Snape didn't want to remove points from family.

"Take points if you don't catch us." Both of the kids replied.

Poppy and Radu entered the classroom as the kids were leaving. "Well, I see major crises averted." She handed the potion to Lucius. "I am going to say we won't be seeing any of you for the rest of the day?"

"He looks fine but I don't want to take a chance of him seeing the student who caused it. I know he won't eat the kid but he will certainly scare her." Snape told her as Lucius drank the potion. He knew Lucius would be tired, the allergy potions made people sleepy.

"We better head to our quarters, this stuff makes me very sleepy and I know Harry is going to be a bit protective."

"A bit?" Radu snorted.

"Harry, we're ready when you are." Lucius smiled at Potter as he felt Potter's arm snake around his waist, he felt Severus pulled closer, the shadows enveloped them and before he could process anything, they were in their bedroom.

"Bath?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I have some of those soothing bath salts under the sink for times like this." Lucius told him as he yawned. He found himself naked and being guided into the bathroom by Potter.

Chapter 3: OUTTAKE SET IN THE FUTURE

Summary:

These are not in any order.

Potter looked up as his office door opened, slowly. Snape slipped in followed by Lucius. "Why are you sneaking in?" He was wondering what his mates were doing. They usually didn't sneak into his office.

"We are hiding." Snape told him. "Your father is on some kind of a warpath and we weren't sure if he was here or would see us entering."

"He is mad at Vlad. Seems Vlad went out drinking last night with Radu and Grandfather, so you might want to avoid Aurora and Minerva." Potter looked down that the essay he was grading and wrote some comments and gave it a P. He put it in his finished pile and started reading the next one.

"Already ran into them. They weren't in the best of moods either. What did they do last night?" Snape walked to where Potter's desk was and leaned against the edge.

"Don't suppose we can hide in our quarters?" Lucius asked as he peeked back into the hallway.

"Radu is hiding in his old room, with Vlad and Grandfather." Potter responded. "Not sure what they did exactly just caught Radu, Vlad, and Grandfather trying to take some hangover potions from the Infirmary. I then had the pleasure of running into my father. I didn't want to stick around and say, so Dad what did your mate do to incur your wrath?"

"How did we lose our quarters to them?" Snape was wondering how they got dragged into this, last night they spent their night in their own quarters enjoying a quiet evening to themselves. He knew he wasn't going to be sitting down today unless Potter pulled him into his lap like he normally did. He glanced back and knew Lucius was in the same boat.

"We didn't, we can go to our bedroom, I was just telling you they were there." Potter answered. "I just need to finish grading these last few essays. How someone can believe that a stinging hex doesn't hurt or effective has never felt one."

"What? Really? What year? Who?" Potter pulled Snape into his lap. "Harry." He got kissed.

"McKinney, second year." Potter answered, giving him another kiss. "Hush, I missed both of you."

"Oh, him, he doesn't read the books, he asks other students and writes what they say in his owns words, some of the Ravenclaws are getting upset with it and tell him stuff like that, hoping to teach him to actually do his own work and read." Lucius answered. "You should have heard what he said an Auror does." Lucius walked over and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't like being summoned and knew Potter would do it in order to get a kiss since Snape was already on his lap. "Missed you too."

"I read that one laughed for a good ten minutes." Snape picked up the essay and started to read it. He starting laughing again. "This kid needs some help." He said as he finally finished it. "A stinging hex is one of the few hexes really isn't a hex, it's just a way to scare kids into behaving." He read aloud. "You should see the one he did on Doxie Wings. He kept calling them Ding Dongs. When I asked him what a Ding Dong was, he explained how they were dangerous creatures that ate our clothes and carried off our shoes."

"I had to stop reading that one a few times. I saw it on your desk. I was laughing too hard. We should make a book about some of the essays we get." Potter informed them. "Minerva is going to be speaking to him."

"So why isn't Grandfather doing it? He is a Gryffindor." Snape asked. Rosely had taken over being the Head of Gryffindor two years ago the previous head retired after being bitten one of Hagrid's little darlings.

"He tried, but the boy didn't listen. He is hoping Minerva can scare him." Potter answered.

"I have no idea how you get all this information." Lucius stated. "Do you use Fred and George's devices?"

Potter smiled. "I am not going to get these done now. His essay is still on my mind." He paused, "shall we go and reclaim our quarters?"

"Yes, I don't want to be accused of hiding them." Snape stood up so that Potter could pack his stuff up.

"Harry, what do you want to do for our anniversary?" Lucius asked. "Draco is thinking he wants to have a party for us. He wants to let people know I am Lord Malfoy, and he is the heir."

"Draco is looking older than you are now Lucius." Snape told him. Since they were official mated to Potter, they had stopped aging. It was the same with the Dark Lord, Minerva, Aurora, Poppy who was mated to Lilith one of Vlad and Radu's cousins and Filius, who was mated to Dante, who was Radu's best friend.

"It's our twenty-fifth." Lucius stated. "He really wants to make it special." Lucius didn't want to think about his son aging, he knew it was happening. They lost Narcissa three years ago, some stray curse hit her while she was with her boyfriend in Italy.

"Lucius, don't." Potter touched him gently. "He is happy with Astoria and their kids. Don't please."

Lucius gives him a smile. "I know Harry; it's that he is going to be forty-two soon."

"Wizards also live to be well over one hundred and fifty." Potter reminded him. "Astoria is pregnant again. I think that is the real reason for the party."

Lucius laughed. "True, they were surprised by that." Lucius remembered the surprise they got when they went to the healer to find out why Astoria had been so tired. Draco and Astoria were very happy to be adding to their family.

They all froze as they heard the Dark Lord yelling: "Don't run in the halls. Five points Thomas Weasley for running from Gryffindor."

"He is coming here." Lucius stated. "He must be mad if he taking points from Bill's child."

"Yes, and by the sounds of it, his mood hasn't improved." Potter added.

The Dark Lord knocked and entered his son's office, seeing Lucius and Snape with him, he groaned. "No, I am not in a good mood."

"Really Dad never would have guessed. You just took five points from Thomas for running, you usually only take two and that is if you don't like the kid. So did you find out why they decided to go out and get drunk last night?"

"No, they won't say a word about it." The Dark Lord wasn't going to pout. He looked at his son, who was clearly thinking of something.

"You know, they have a long history, it might be something they don't want to speak about, it's not often they do it." Potter stated. He thought for a few minutes more. "Actually as I am thinking about it, it's happened about every time we have an anniversary that is divisible by five."

The Dark Lord looked at his son and groaned. "I know what is it."

"You do?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Radu and Vlad had a brother. He was killed about a hundred years ago. He was one of Herman's good friends." The Dark Lord answered. "I need to go and speak to Minerva and Aurora than drag my mate to our quarters."

"He likes chocolate." Lucius told him as the Dark Lord headed to find his mate. The Dark Lord turned and looked at Lucius. "Trust me, it's a good thing."

The Dark Lord nodded and left the office. "You think he would realize Vlad would let him commit murder if he promised him chocolate." Snape stated.

"Dad doesn't ask permission or have you forgotten?" Potter pulled Snape back into his arms.

"You still have the no-kill clause in effect." Lucius reminded him. They knew that it wasn't effective if Potter was defending them or Hogwarts but they still liked that old joke. The story also got funnier with each telling too.

Chapter 4: Grandparents, Great Grandparents and Parents

Summary:

These outtakes are not in any order, they just come and visit me and I write them.

"Jerome?" Snape sat down next to his great-grandson, who was looking miserable. He had spent the day over at George Weasley house before he flooed back to Hogwarts. He was outside sitting on a bench and Snape could tell he had been thinking about something very serious. Potter, Lucius and he were watching Jerome and his sister Amber while their parents took their great-grandparents, Draco and Astoria, to Paris for the anniversary.

"Grandpa Severus, can I ask you something?" Jerome looked almost exactly like his great-grandfather Draco, the exception was the eyes. He had his mother's deep brown eyes.

"You know you can ask me anything." Snape told the boy. He knew it had to be serious since Jerome wasn't his usual carefree self. He still couldn't get over the fact that Julian Malfoy had married a Weasley, granted it was a child from the normal Weasley, but still.

"Am I going to turn into a monster?"

Snape quickly recovered from the shock of those words as he asked: "Why would you think you are going to turn into a monster?"

"Sammy Weasley told me that his grandmother said that Grandpa Harry is a creature so therefore you and Grandpa Lucius are ones, and that means I will be one." Jerome replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" Snape had already figured it was because of one of Ginny's grandchildren that Jerome was upset about something.

"I don't know. Grandpa Harry is a living vampire and I know he loves us, but I don't know what you and Grandpa Lucius are."

"Well, Grandpa Lucius and I are just plain wizards. We don't have any creature blood in us. Now, you know Grandpa Harry is Grandpa Marvolo's son?"

"Yes, and he isn't a vampire or a living one, but Grandpa Vlad is." Jerome answered.

"That is correct. Now, do you remember us explaining about mates?"

"Yes, you explained it when you tell the story of how Grandpa Harry claimed you and Grandpa Lucius, it's also in the history books." Jerome smiled, he knew that story and he was proud of his family playing a huge part in saving their world from the mean man, Missing Cheese, and some idiot named Bode.

"Well, living vampires or really any creature doesn't always select another creature for their mates. Now, you also know that Grandpa Lucius is Grandpa Draco's father and his mother was Narcissa. They weren't creatures, so that is why your Grandpa Draco isn't one, and you won't be one either."

"That bites." Jerome finally answered as he thought about what Snape had told him, at Snape's confused face he continued, "Fabian Weasley told me I might be a creature since Grandpa Harry is my Grandpa, but Sammy said I was going to be a monster. Monsters are mean, creatures aren't, and I wouldn't mind being a creature like Grandpa Harry, he protects us with the rest of the vampires."

"Yes, they do protect us and no, being a creature isn't a bad thing, but people get monsters confused with creatures. Who do you think is a monster?"

"I am not sure if I go by what Grandpa Lucius and Grandpa Marvolo said in their classes anyone can be a monster because we all can do things like Missing Cheese, things that are evil. Not all creatures are evil, just like all creatures aren't good like all wizards aren't all good nor are they all evil." Jerome answered, and before Snape could say anything he added, "like how you explained about dark versus evil, I get it."

"I think that is an excellent answer." Snape answered. "If Sammy says anything like that to you again, you just smile and tell him to read the history books, because that tells the truth." Sammy Weasley was the great-grandson of Ginny Weasley and Sirius Weasley and was just as annoying as Sirius Weasley was. He liked his pranks and Snape thought he looked like Sirius, but with red Weasley hair.

"Okay. Grandpa Severus. Do you think if I ask Grandpa Herman that he will shadow walk me around Hogwarts tomorrow?" Jerome asked.

"I am sure he would love it. You know he always looks forward to seeing you, so does Grandma Minnie." Snape gave the boy a smile. "Now, how about we go and find your sister and we see if we can talk your other grandpas into taking us to go and get some ice cream?"

Jerome didn't even bother to answer as he sprung out his seat and started to run toward into Hogwarts. Snape grinned and knew Jerome was fine with Harry being a creature.

"Severus, have you seen my black boots?" Potter asked.

"Yes, the grandchildren were using them to pretend to be you." Snape said. "I believe they left them in either mine or Lucius' wardrobe if they aren't in yours." He didn't even look up for his book.

"Severus, have you seen my cloak?" Lucius asked coming back into their main living area. "I know I hung it up on the rack. I want to take a quick walk outside."

"You did, the grandchildren were using it to pretend to be Harry defeating Missing Cheese." Snape realized the grandchildren hadn't put anything away as they promised they would. He didn't mind, he was just happy to have them over.

"When is Eileen bringing her kids?" Harry asked peeking into the room. "We will need to childproof our quarters."

"I told her we needed a break after Scorpius' and to bring them this weekend." Lucius informed him, Eileen was Scorpius' sister and had five kids, while Scorpius had just the two. "Eileen said that the boys want to see if Severus will make a few potions with them."

Snape looked at Harry and caught him giving him a strange look. Snape turned to look at Lucius, who clearly saw the look before Harry disappeared into their bedroom. "What was that look about?"

"I am not sure. I have seen him giving both of us that look." Lucius answered.

Snape looked at their bedroom door and to Lucius. "Come on, he has been acting strange the last few months."

"That is true. He won't let either of us leave here without an armed escort almost." Lucius answered. "He made me take Radu with me when I went to drop the grandchildren off at the Manor because he couldn't do it as he needed to go to the Ministry."

"Same here, I can't even go and pick potion ingredients." Snape told him. "Let's go and find out what has made our mate so protective again." Snape opened their bedroom door and found Harry looking in Snape's wardrobe for his boots.

"Harry, can we speak to you?" Lucius asked.

"Sure, Severus, are you sure they put them back in here? I can't find them." Potter snapped his fingers and his boots appeared. "Should have just done that." He glanced at Snape and Lucius who were now sitting in the black leather wingback chairs that they preferred.

"Harry, what is going on?" Lucius asked.

"What do you mean?" Potter was looking very confused.

"The strange looks and you have gotten very protective lately." Snape answered. "We are wondering what is happening."

Potter walked to them, Snape automatically stood up and let Potter pull him into his lap after he sat down. "I am not sure, my instincts are telling me to keep you here in our nest, I have been fighting a bit with them."

Snape felt Potter lick his mark, he looked at Lucius. "Why have you been fighting your instincts? You know that causes problems."

"I didn't want to confine you to our nest until I got over it. I am not sure what is going on, but I want to make sure you're safe, stay here and not leave."

"Harry, have you been thinking about us having children?" Lucius asked. They had spoken about this before but none of were ready for that. There had been so many years they had spent on fixing Missing Cheese and Bode's mess, along with fixing Hogwarts and other areas. There was just so much going on they didn't feel ready for it. They spoke of it again when Draco had his first grandchild, but they felt there was still so much to do and Potter wanted to wait.

"Yes, I have. It's been over thirty years since anyone from Missing Cheese and Bode's group has appeared and well, we have great-grandchildren." Potter answered. "I know we don't have to worry about our aging but I would like for Draco to know some of his siblings."

Lucius got out of his chair and took Potter's hand. "I would like that too. I know Draco would love to have some siblings."

"Severus?"

"I have wanted to have children. I believe we have enough of a support base here at Hogwarts and in our lives, we have one son, two grandchildren and seven great-grandchildren, I can't even think of how many we call niece or nephew. I would love to add more to it. I would love to see the Potter name as more than just Professor or even Headmaster."

"Your father would love it too. I swear I have never seen a man who loves kids more than him." Lucius added.

"Dad was thinking about children a few months ago. Vlad asked him. I think that is what made me think about them." Potter told them.

"Riddles and Potters in Hogwarts as students again, we better warn the wizarding world." Snape joked.

Harry gave Snape a lick on his mark. "You are forgetting the name of Snape, you gave as good as you got when it came to the Marauders. I think the school will endure a combination of us here. After all, if Hogwarts survived my time as a student here, this school can handle anything."

Lucius laughed. "Yes, I have to agree with that."

Chapter 5: OUTTAKE 5

Summary:

This is before anyone is bonded, married and after the first part of the story.

Chapter Text

Potter grinned as he watched Lucius and Snape trying to avoid Narcissa's fussing. She had been insisting that everyone in the family attend a family dinner. No one was interested in attending as they all agreed, they saw each other every day.

They all lived at Hogwarts, with the exception of Narcissa, but she was at Hogwarts every day serving in the Infirmary with Poppy as the other Healer. The Dark Lord was glaring at her as she was now fussing with Vlad's vest. "I really think we need to go with the green one, it will match Marvolo's shirt."

"I don't need to match his shirt." Vlad replied.

"It will reflect your standing as a couple."

"If they don't know we are mated, I will be sure to inform them quickly." Vlad growled. He looked at his mate, who wasn't happy either.

"Mother, before you get all the vampires upset with you, why don't I lead you into dinner?" Draco held out his elbow for Narcissa to use.

Potter waited until for everyone to leave, his mates were standing there looking at him. "Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Can't we hide?" Potter knew he sounded pathic. "You know she is going to start on when can she plan our bonding."

Snape sighed, he knew Potter was right. Narcissa had been after all of the couples to plan their bonding ceremonies. He got an idea. "She is desperate to plan a wedding or bonding ceremony. I saw we give her one."

"Who?"

"Oldest first." Snape grinned. His mates agreed.

"What?" Rosely's head shot up. "Me?"

"Yes, grandfather, after all, you need to lead by example." Potter had tossed Rosely and Minerva's name to Narcissa as soon as she started talking about how spring was such a great time of the year for a marriage ceremony.

"Oh, I can see it now, Minerva wearing her clan colors. We can have matching flowers." Narcissa started planning her out.

Minerva leaned over to Potter. "You will pay for this."

"Don't you want to be my grandmother? I never had one before." Potter pouted, giving her the sorrowful eye, and sad face.

Minerva melted like she always did when Potter used that combination on her. She turned to Narcissa. "Perhaps we can even create a nice gazebo for the ceremony."

"I can't believe he did it." Snape told Lucius. They were posing for pictures, and this one required for them to be together.

"I can't either. Just as long as it wasn't us, I am glad. I know we are going to bond and soon, but Narcissa is scary." Lucius responded.

"I agree. I am thankful you don't have a daughter." Snape knew Narcissa was going to get worse as everyone bonded or got married. "You think we can talk to Harry about eloping?"

"We would have to hide from Narcissa for years. We already gave her permission to plan our bonding."

"I say we plead insanity." Potter said as he stood next to them. "You are giving the others ideas also. So how about we plot behind our wards."

"Why don't we have one of you?" Snape asked.

"I can hide better." Potter grinned.

"He means he shadows out as the camera clicks." Lucius commented.

Chapter 6

Chapter Text

Potter entered their quarters and noticed the twin dogs sitting there. He looked at his mates, who were clearly relaxing. "So, we have dogs now?"

"It's not what it appears." Snape said. "Actually, I am not sure how it appears. I just found Lucius with them when I arrived."

"It's a lesson on not to prank me." Lucius took a sip of his wine. "I had red hair and was wearing a gold dress, and they had me singing some weird muggle song with the line "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. And when he's tall."

"Let me guess, it's Sirius' grandkids? I swear they are taking lessons from him and the twins." Potter looked at them. "Well, no one knows they are missing. Maybe we can get them trained to obey."

"Good luck on that." Snape muttered. He had the newest version of the combination of the Marauders and Weasley Twins in detention for a month already. He wasn't surprised by Lucius transforming them. "Barney? Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's that annoying song that the original Weasley twins had everyone singing in the Great Hall." Potter answered. "Trust me no one is going to notice them missing for at least a month or so. According to Sirius, their kids and grandkids have decided they don't want to visit him or the rest of them on a monthly basis any longer. Something about Trashy demanding they spend more time and money on her."

"So, she still hasn't changed?" Lucius asked.

"No, and Sirius has been trying to find ways around the contract. Any money he had saved has been slowly depleted by her weird requests." Snape stated. It had taken a number of years, but Snape and Sirius didn't hate each other any longer. Once Sirius realized the truth, realized how much his trust in Dumbledore was the cause of the problems, Sirius grew up.

The dog on the left barked as if in agreement. "He is trying to make sure any of their future grandchildren have something to show. He is trying to find some good investments, but Trashy hasn't allowed him to make them. So he is going to speak to a barrister and see if they can work something out." Potter explained.

"A barrister might be able to also prevent some of those clauses from being fulfilled since it's been over twenty years and most standard bonding contracts do provide a release of the marriage after that time frame. Has he found out who his mate is?" Lucius poured himself another glass of wine.

"I am not sure. I really didn't get to talk to him for long. Minerva wanted me to help her with some of the transfigurations for the upcoming Yule holiday. Sirius was here to speak to Dad about one of his step-children." Potter answered.

"Dumbledore or Granger?" Snape asked. Why all the children from the botched attempt at marrying Potter to Ginny Weasley, were called Weasley, people still tagged on the name of whatever the other spouse's name was to help keep the horde straight.

"I didn't ask." Potter answered. "So when did you last walk these two?" He removed his outer cloak and poured himself a drink.

"I actually hired four Slytherins to entertain the twins. They should be here soon." Lucius was going to keep the twins in dog form while they talked about what the Slytherins would do, but in reality, the boys would be back to normal in a few hours.

"I will have to make sure to remove anything from my potion closet that they might find interesting." Snape stated.

"I will make sure the experimental labs are secured. I don't want to find them testing our newest creations." Potter walked to where Snape was sitting, who naturally stood up and let Potter settle him in his lap. Snape wiggled a bit. "Behave or the dogs will be learning more than they should."

They didn't get to discuss anything else, as they heard a knock on the door. Lucius saw who it was, and looked down at the dogs. "I always forget how protective she gets of her lions."

"Turn them back, before she turns us into a lion." Potter stated.

"I will go and soothe her with some catnip while he does." Snape grinned. He picked up the stuff catnip toy that he had tried to give Minerva last Christmas.

Soon the dogs were turned back into the spitting image of Regulus Black but with the Weasley red hair. "Next time, I won't allow Professor McGonagall to interrupt." Lucius warned.

"Yes, sir."

"Detention for a week, starting on Monday." Lucius waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't see Potter's confused look.

"I hope you weren't planning on taking that detention." Potter asked.

"No, I believe Radu will like it since he was the other one they prank." Lucius smirked.

"See, Minerva they are fine." They heard Snape tell the woman. They didn't hear anything else, as Snape was clearly trying to get them out of their quarters. "Yes, yes, I am aware of who their parents are. I am also well aware their Grandfather is already here and I am sure we can move this discussion to where Sirius and Marvolo are meeting."

"We're good." The twins almost screamed.

Snape came back into the room, they had heard the door close a bit harder than necessary. "So I am going to say she didn't like learning about them being turned into dogs?" Lucius asked as Snape came into the room.

"No, and she insulted my catnip toy again, she refused to take it." Snape replied. "Luc, get more wine, we are moving this into the bathroom." He walked by them and headed to the bedroom.

"He does have a good idea." Potter grinned as he stood up. "Get the blueberry wine, he liked that."

"I re-ordered some more of it. Also, two cases of the plum and three of the strawberry, five of the white wine we picked up from Spain, I think you father keeps nicking a few bottles." Lucius gathered the required wine.

"Is that where the red we brought home from Italy disappeared too?" Potter asked.

"Yes, but I got even, I raid their wine cellar and liquor cabinet. We picked up a few bottles of brandy and scotch."

Potter didn't understand the game his father and Lucius played in regards to the wine cellar. He wondered why they didn't just have them all together, but hey if they wanted to play who can steal the most wine, he didn't care. They were winning after all.

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

"Lucius, you are looking like you want to kill someone. Usually, that is Potter's job." Snape watched his blond mate face change. "What is wrong?"

"Weasley." Lucius snarled. They both heard the low growl emanating from Potter.

Snape looked down at the Gryffindor table, wondering which one of Trashy's brat was the problem this time. He didn't think it was the one Dumbledore had unknowingly fathered, the boy was actually loathed his mother, and hated what he father stood for. He wouldn't even visit her in Azkaban. Bill and Fleur Weasley raised him, and the boy was protected by a lot of his cousins, not that anyone bothered the boy.

Snape looked further down the table, the pranksters that Sirius fathered, weren't looking guilty or like they were planning any pranks. Snape knew not all of Sirius' children were pranksters, but they couldn't hide their emotions or what they were plotting.

Snape moved to the second Weasley group. Ah, there was the guilty party. The girl was staring at Lucius, trying to glare at him, but failing miserably. "What did the Weasley girl do?" Snape didn't even bother to turn to Potter, who let out a bit of a growl at hearing who was responsible for his mate being unhappy.

"I will tell you later." Lucius gave a quick look to Potter, and Snape understood it would be better to have Potter away from the source of his mate's displeasure.

Once they were in their quarters, Lucius waited until Snape was sitting in Potter's lap, nuzzling into Snape. "I caught Molly Weasley, the second, trying to convince a group of first-year students that we stole Harry from her mother and that he was under some spells. That it was their job to unite and help Harry get his system purged. She even tried to claim Harry wasn't a Living Vampire."

"They believed her?" Potter asked as he licked Snape's neck clean.

"No, they actually laughed at her, but she let something I don't think she was supposed to."

"She let out that someone was in contact with some of the missing Bode and Missing Cheese people we have been looking for. It turns out he has been hiding them. Marvolo dragged her into his office with Amelia and a few Aurors. She was given some truth serum. It turns out, we missed a few of the Prewett cousins, and one of them was Molly's first cousin, Joshua Prewett."

"When do we find out how many?" Snape wiggled in Potter's lap, trying to keep Potter's hands roaming his body.

"Hopefully tomorrow. Prewett was to be brought in while Marvolo and I had the displeasure of the brat's company. She actually threatened us."

"I can't believe this for the last sixteen years we have been dealing with the remnants of the damage those two did, and Prewett has been aiding them. I thought he claimed he knew nothing."

"Yes, he did. Now they want to check the remaining member to make sure we get the last of Bode's people. Amelia is going to arrange with Black to get the girl a mind healer."

"He spends too much time playing his pranks, it's why Trashy was able to get away with brainwashing her daughter." Snape had been telling Minerva that they needed to work on getting Black to grow up.

"Amelia agrees and she is going to arrange to have all of Black's kids moved to some of the more stable of the Weasley family members." Lucius sighed, he was hoping that since it had been a few years that the mess Missing Cheese had created was over.

"Lucius, all we can do is stopping the problems as they crop up. We can't spend our lives worrying about what will happen tomorrow." Potter told the blond. "Now, how about we have a bath, and enjoy a good bottle of wine, as I know you removed my father's prized bottle."

Lucius grinned. "I did. He still doesn't realize it, as I placed an empty bottle in the slot."


End file.
